


Constricted Goddess

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light BDSM, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Rider has gotten too comfortable with Shirou lately, and Sakura has had enough. Her Master employs a special man to put the tall woman in her place so that she would think twice about seducing her senpai.
Kudos: 8





	Constricted Goddess

“Rider, are you there?” Shirou called out from one corner of the hallway. His head poked out but found no one in his own household. Odd. “Sakura and I are heading out!” he yelled but didn’t receive an answer. It was early in the morning, so the residence was draped by a curtain of peaceful silence. Despite not being part of any club, Shirou had promised his friend, Ryuuou Issei, to help with something for the school. 

Rider remained in the Emiya household after the Holy Grail War thanks to a shared contract. Having another person in the house gave a sense of security and comfort for Shirou and his girlfriend, Sakura. And yet, there were cases when the woman’s very presence seemed dangerous for him.

He was heading for the opposite end when suddenly the door to the bathroom opened. His legs stopped as a tall figure came out. Rider was the sole woman he knew who was peculiarly tall, and that height was even more emphasized by his curvy body.

“Oh, Shirou, were you calling for me?” she said while she kept her towel from coming undone with a hand gripping it at her voluminous chest. Her proudful hair was still laced with moisture as it shone against the bathroom’s light.

How Shirou reacted was quite a treat to Rider. She stood there as if it was the most natural thing in the world, watching Shirou turn bright red. He stepped back a little at her daunting figure, replete with sex appeal through her half-naked body. Her supple legs were freely exposed. The thigh gap looked so inviting that anyone, even Shirou, was tempted to peek under the gaping hole of her towel below.

“R-R-Rider! How can you step out in just a towel like that?!”

But the woman’s face remained unchanged. “I don’t see any real reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Well I do!” He turned around so as to hide his daring eyes from her, stomping his foot down. “You should really stop coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we’re about to head for school.”

When Shirou left in a hurry, Rider’s expression finally melted, a blush forming under her glazed eyes. She took her shivering body away from the coldness of the outside wind.

It was always like this. No matter how much she wanted to stop teasing him, her body still longed for those cute and handsome features to stare at her. She knew she shouldn’t. For Sakura’s sake, she should just back away and leave Sakura to her lover, but the Servant was a sinful woman.

This was the fault of the two teenagers living here. Rider had been taunted by their deeds. Countless times around the house, they got the idea to flirt and have sex. The arousing sight of Sakura being submissive underneath an aggressive Shirou was more than what Rider could take.

As she arrived at her room and shut the door close, she let her towel drop. Musing how naughty she had been, she reached down to her folds and tried to see the state she was in only to find that there was a small amount of wetness enveloped her. She brought her fingers close to her face. The thin film coating her fingers made a web as she spread her digits.

Rider’s thoughts were like a whirlwind. Her mind didn’t stop berating her. How would Sakura feel? If she had witnessed what had transpired, or the recent scandalous activities she had done, would her own Master be as lenient with her as she hoped?

At the entrance, Sakura and Shirou were picking up their bags before heading out. Rider was there to see them off but not before getting a new change of clothes. She saw Sakura smile and wave at her. The girl was truly a sweet angel. But of course, there was also a frightening side of her, which made Rider shirk away and feel nauseous. She really should stop seducing Emiya Shirou. That would be best for her.

Later that evening, Sakura came home alone. She went to Rider’s room after putting away her stuff.

“Rider?” Her Master knocked on her door. “May I come in?”

Rider closed her book, puzzled by the suddenness of the girl’s inquiry. “Sakura? Please, come right in.”

Sakura’s cheerful demeanor when she came inside gave Rider an unpleasant chill. 

“What is it , Sakura?” The Servant inquired. “Where is Shirou?”

“Senpai is helping the track and field club. More importantly, Rider, I was hoping we can talk for a bit.”

“About what?”

“This is a strange topic to discuss, but I know what you’ve been doing with senpai around the house.” Rider found herself swallowing a knot in her throat at Sakura’s tone. It was very calming yet unnerving at the same time. Or maybe because it was so calm while stating such a serious matter that it all appeared so “It has been going on for almost a month now. Did you think I wasn’t going to notice? All the small hints you thought you’ve been hiding from me, I already know.”

“Senpai did nothing wrong. He is always kind and thoughtful. He is not so easily flustered unless someone is actively pushing him.” Sakura strolled towards Rider. The Servant froze as her Master approached. “Nevertheless, I don’t blame you, Rider. You are a woman too. You need an outlet for your own frustrations.”

“Wait, Sakura.” Rider rose from her chair. “I am deeply sorry for the trouble. I didn’t mean to seduce Shirou, and I certainly don’t mean to steal him from you. It’s just that I can’t help myself.” 

“That’s alright, Rider. I know you didn’t mean to. However, I cannot sit idly anymore.” Sakura’s eyes appeared frightening at that moment. Cold and harsh. A shiver crawled up Rider’s back from the harshness of her words. “That said, I have someone I want you to meet tomorrow.”

“Who am I going to meet?” Rider was well aware that she had no say in the matter. This was Sakura after all. Her Master’s orders were kind but absolute. Rider was loyal to her in spite of attracting the attention of Shirou.

“He’s a capable man who specializes in taking care of women’s needs. You only have to follow his orders, and you’ll find yourself in a world full of bliss.”

* * *

The day arrived too quickly. Shirou had left early again despite not being a school day, leaving Sakura and Rider alone in the house. 

There came a knock in the door right when Rider finished cleaning up the tableware. He turned to the side and saw Sakura head for the door. Her Master had changed clothes, seemingly in preparation for her part-time work. 

“Come in, come in. We were waiting for you,” beckoned Sakura’s voice from the entrance.

Rider wiped her hands with her apron. Her body gradually grew nervous at what Sakura had in store for her. Though she was new to modern society, she wasn’t a greenhorn. She knew what kind of training Sakura meant, and she was afraid of that for various reasons. 

Heavy footsteps resounded, approaching the living room. Sakura came in while having small talk with the gentleman behind her. 

“Rider, this is the person I talked to you about,” said her Master as she gestured to the man wearing a dress shirt and slacks. He was about as tall as Sakura. Bald, clean-shaven. His features were almost as pudgy as the rest of his body.

Rider froze when he got within an arm’s reach. “Sakura has told me all about you. It’s a pleasure.” He reached his hand out for a shake, and Rider obliged with a bit of hesitation.”My name is Daru. The Matou family and I go way back.” He had a very cool and collected demeanor. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rider forced herself to say.

From there, Rider was given a brief background of the man. The clients he had worked on were all fit, attractive women who were quite independent. Sakura seemed so composed as he told a story of one of his clients, a businesswoman, married and childless. The sort of type who wouldn’t get involved with a proclaimed dominant but once she got a taste of his might, she turned into a completely different person. All his clients did. That was a fact he emphasized over and over. The tone he used was very arrogant, Rider judged begrudgingly, but there was self-assured politeness in his colorful words. 

“You know, all the girls I slept with, they all awakened to a ravenous hunger after one night with me.” He grinned.

“Is that so?” Sakura maintained eye contact.

Rider had a hard time believing all his claims. She kept her mind from picturing all these scenarios he cooked up and held back the disgust from forming on her face.

Not only was he a master of technique, he claimed, but also a veteran of bondage techniques, a practice Rider wasn’t even aware of. This dubious man was even more repulsive than she first pegged him to be. Who could want their body to be tied up and inflicted with pain?

“I must say,” he started, taking a sidelong glance at the mature beauty standing closeby. “I didn’t expect Rider to be so…..sexy. Not only is she perfectly slender, but she also has a great rack and an even better ass. She’s like a goddess descended.” His gaze was strong, examining every fine line and curvature of her body from her breasts to her calves, like a piece of meat. There was a primal hunger that only a few men she had encountered in the past possessed. It made Rider shiver uncomfortably. Despite being a Servant, she had the urge to wrap her arms around herself to guard against his eyes. While she silently turned her attention away, her Master was oblivious to it all.

“Yes, I believe she will do really nicely,” he said further. “Not many women I feel a great attraction to.”

“That’s good to hear,” replied Sakura. “It just so happens that Rider has been really needy recently. She’s begun seducing my boyfriend.”

“Did she now?” He shot her a perverted look. “She’s more of a minx than I thought.

Rider kept her lips firmly sealed. 

Sakura chimed in, “Well then, I hope you two get along.” She turned towards the man who seemed twice her age. “I will leave everything to you. Take good care of Rider and make sure you train her to your liking.” Rider fidgeted at that last comment. “By the way, me and my boyfriend won’t be coming home tonight, so you don’t have to hold back for us.”

Daru nodded with a carefree smile on his face. “Leave it to me.”

* * *

The first thing they did after Sakura left was to take a seat around the table in the living room and watch TV. It was an odd request by him, but he stated that he was tired from traveling. Rider was still apprehensive about all this.

Daru pointed at the TV and laughed along with the game show. He didn’t pay attention at all to Rider’s agony.

“You are a man who does things at your own pace, aren’t you?” she said without much thought.

“I do.” He nodded while watching the show on TV.

Rider supposed this is better than the alternative. She expected that the moment Sakura left, he’d launch himself to her like a perverted, sex-crazed maniac. He surprised her by being so formal and casual, prioritizing comfort and getting acclimated with his surroundings.

“Would you have liked it if we had gotten down to business earlier?” he asked with an annoying smirk.

“No, of course not.”

“That’s good. I don’t like to strain my body too much. The years haven’t been kind to this old dog.” He slapped his belly and laughed.

It was in Rider’s best interest to let him focus on his show lest she had to endure more of his wit. When he eventually returned to howling and laughing at the TV, Rider breathed a sigh of relief. He only gave orders for green tea and biscuits, which she had no problems with. 

The day eventually reached noon when he turned off the TV and stretched his limbs. He stood up, saying, “I guess we should have lunch. I’ll be borrowing your kitchen for a bit to cook us something.”

“Eh? No, you don’t have to do that. I can-” But she was cut off with a hand as he turned for the kitchen.

“There’s no need for that. I’m actually a pretty good cook despite my appearance. Just sit tight and let me handle things.”

Rider watched his back as he headed for the refrigerator to get some ingredients. She felt uncomfortable letting a stranger do as he pleased there, but since Sakura had the utmost trust in him, all she could do was obey. 

He cooked up a storm in Shirou’s own kitchen. She was surprised at how well and natural he was. For a man of his age, he was dexterous. 

He laid out the plates one by one, presenting Rider with a complete meal that could pose for a hotel dish. 

They started eating in silence. While Daru was carefree and enjoying the food, Rider was hesitant. Eventually, she did start eating and was unfortunately surprised by how good his cooking was. He must’ve been silently snickering at this very moment while Rider took each bite.

Thinking that this man was some kind of sexual guru, it was unbelievable that he could act so humane. Rider had thought all men when given the power over somebody would immediately abuse that power.

“So, how was it?” He leaned back and rubbed his full belly, exhaling in relief.

Rider put her chopsticks down in resignation. “It was good.”

“See? What did I tell ya.”

Despite all her reservations, she admitted that he was gentler than she previously imagined. 

As she relaxed, he began retrieving the plates. “Ah, I’ll clean that up.” Rider rose from her seat.

“Thanks. I think I’ll brew myself some tea.”

* * *

Rider eased her guard as the time they spent grew longer. It was getting dark when they found themselves at the table. Perhaps in hindsight, Rider let her guard down too much.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she said as she left.

In truth, after having spent the entire afternoon with him, she felt nervous. He hadn’t made a single move on her despite all the time that they had spent, and this troubled her greatly. After admitting that he was not entirely bad, she was on edge the rest of their afternoon, waiting for when he would strike.

She was lost in thought as she removed her long black sweater followed by her jeans and then her purple bra and panties. She looked at herself in the mirror as the water filled the bathtub. Her plump breasts were easy on the eyes. That much had been emphasized since he declared he had taken a liking to her body earlier. It was threatening yet arousing. 

The sound of running water came to a stop as she turned the faucet. Before she took the dip, she made sure to soap her body upon the stool. An oncoming stream of water ran throughout her body as well as her hair. The steam fogged up the mirrors, preventing the reflection of her perfect naked body from appearing.

The bathtub filled out the moment her legs dipped in. Her body relaxed as the water welcomed her lustrous figure. She could feel her nerves unravel. For the moment, she forgot all about that guy but only for a moment.

She had leaned all the way to the edge and closed her eyes to relax even more when suddenly they opened.

“Oh, I thought you left already,” said Daru. Her jaw dropped when she saw his nude body. His physique was paltry at best. Taut, round, his belly was like a large watermelon. Short grizzly hair covered his arms and legs. Even more disturbing than that was the size of the package between his legs. It was absolutely enormous. Despite hanging low, it was a massive chub. “Please excuse me.” He let himself in and went to rinse.

Rider was speechless. She was in complete awe of his form. She could feel the heat rising to her collar bones from examining his crotch. Her legs grew tense, squirming a bit at the ache of her lower lips. She hadn’t seen a specimen like that so up close. The musk it exuded seemingly pried open her nostrils.

He grunted as he washed himself and then rose.

“Oh, the water is still hot over here. You don’t mind if I join you here do you?” He raised one leg before Rider could even rebuke. More of the bathwater managed to escape as his mass added pressure to the tub. “Pheww… that’s the life.” He stared up and closed his eyes, relaxing his entire body. 

There was a big awkwardness here that Rider couldn’t even point out. They were both naked and in front of each other, sitting just a few inches away. With his legs far apart from each other, taking a position at the borders of the tub, Rider was left with little space to put her legs in between them. She covered her breasts with her arms, although it was already futile. Thankfully though, he didn’t seem all that interested.

It was a torturous experience, one that gave Rider a strange thrill. The silence that lengthened their time seemed unnaturally long. Rider just wanted to get back and take care of her needs. Of course, that would be a problem now. She didn’t know if she could satisfy herself with only her fingers after seeing his member.

After a minute or two, he sat back up. “Let’s go to your room after this.”

Rider didn’t know what he had in store, but she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I do monthly polls and stories. Feel free to check my profile for details.


End file.
